


Stargazer

by fiface



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Smoking, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiface/pseuds/fiface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leaned forwards, closing the gap between them, and pressing his lips into hers tenderly, innocently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> This was written forever ago, and posted on ffnet

He stood, tall and slender, against a backdrop of stars and night. Standing on the wall between the highest tower, and nothing but air, a cigarette dangling between his fingers, bright eyes staring out into the darkness, swaying with the breeze that came from such heights.

A gasp sounded behind him, and he turned casually to see who was there. A sardonic smile graced his lips at who he saw, and he turned back to his gazing.

"What are you doing?" the girls voice was strained, whispered, as she strode forward towards the boy.

"Stargazing," was his succinct response, mellow and honest. He raised his cigarette to his lips and took a steady draw, before smoke billowed out his mouth. He watched the smoke float towards the stars, unblinking.

She watched it too.

"Smoking kills," she murmured.

"I hadn't checked the packet," he chuckled, offering her a draw.

"I like my lungs the way they are, thanks," she refused, turning her face away.

Silence reigned between them.

"Why are you up here?" she asked suddenly.

"To get away from the world. Why are you up here?" he asked in return, his face blank, as he watched a star blink out.

"I don't know," she responded, honestly, as her eyes turned back to his face. She watched his face in profile, curious.

He turned to look at her again, his eyes looking down at her, appraising, as she stood lower than him.

"From here I can see the stars clearly. From here, I can see my thoughts clearly. This is the edge I need," he murmured quietly, he sighed, turning back to the stars.

"You could fall,"

"I know," he grinned. "that's a risk I am willing to take," and he spun around in a full circle, on the very edge of the precipice, not wobbling, not even faltering, no care in the world.

She gasped, reaching out to him, in fear.

"There is nothing like a little risk," he smiled at her.

She glared at him, stepping away from him.

"If you fall, don't blame me," she snapped, and she saw his eyes sparkle.

And he began spinning around on the edge. Around and around and around. Dangerously fast. Dangerously smooth, until he tripped, and started to topple over the edge. His arms windmilled, losing his cigarette, and his eyes widened, and she grabbed hold of his arm, helping him regain his balance, pulling him off the edge, towards her.

He fell, into her arms, and giggled, like a little child. His eyes were wide, and his heart was in his throat, as he gazed into her eyes, lost his mind into her emeralds.

"I love you," he whispered.

She looked at him, her eyes soft, as she saw the utmost truth in his eyes, in his voice. In him.

He leaned forwards, closing the gap between them, and pressing his lips into hers tenderly, innocently.

It was he that pulled back, looking into her eyes, the entire time. Watching, waiting, his heart truly on the line.

"I know," she whispered, "I love you too,"


End file.
